I Never Told You
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Andy isn't taking leaving Runway...no Miranda as well as we thought. Out of character...Miranda/Andy relationship implied. Destructive, Angst...


**A/N: Out of Character but it came to me when I heard this song…I Never Told You By: Colbie Caillat. Hope you like it, reviews would be greatly appreciated! 3**

Andy laid on her bed, tears pouring from her eyes. A scream erupted from her body, the pillow she was laying on was soon hitting a nearby wall and falling to the floor. Sitting up Andy looked around her dark room, why did she have to leave. Leaving her like she did, it ruined her. Her breathing started coming in fast procession, her sobs choked her. As she wrapped her arms around her instead of comfort she went for pain allowing what little of her nails she had left to dig into her skin, she never told her. She held it in, and now she misses everything about her.

_I miss those blue eyesHow you kissed me at nightI miss the way we sleepLike there's no sunriseLike the taste of your smileI miss the way we breathe_

She had hoped that if she left that her feelings would go away, but they hadn't. Those feelings grew stronger, to the point that they were killing her. Quickly standing up and running to the bathroom, what little she had ate in two days came up. Flushing the toilet and wiping her face she fell onto the bathroom floor, she was broken. Andy had left with strength and now here she was six months later, missing everything about that woman. Seeing those blue eyes when she goes to sleep, imagining she was there around every corner. How could she miss someone who hurt her over and over, who abused her practically.

_But I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout youI can't believe I still want youAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout you_

Sleep claimed her quickly but it didn't last long, pulling herself up she looked around again and began to cry. She wanted this pain gone but it didn't seem to ever fade, pulling herself up she went to the sink and threw water on her face. Grabbing her toothbrush she removed the vomit from her breath and mouth, she didn't really care though. But her mind told her if she ran into those blue eyes she wanted to look nice, running her brush through her hair she stopped. The person in the mirror didn't look familiar, where was the old Andy. The old Andy wouldn't act like this, especially over someone who hurt her. As she turned to leave she turned back around and threw her hairbrush at the mirror, it instantly cracked.

_I see your blue eyesEvery time I close mineYou make it hard to seeWhere I belong to when I'm notAround youIt's like I'm not with me_

Looking at the mirror she finally saw herself, broken and the person she used to be gone. Who was she any more, looking down at herself she saw the designer clothes. Shaking her head tears spilled from her eyes, with what strength she had left she tore the clothes to pieces. Going to her clothes she grabbed out every piece of clothing that had a designer label and began ripping, in less than a few minutes thousands of dollars where in shreds. Collapsing into a pile of tears, Andy began to scream into a ripped sweater. Why was she such a coward, what was wrong with her. Closing her eyes, she saw those blue eyes and heard that voice. Memory after memory hit all of her senses, even that kiss that was shared for a split second.

_But I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout youI can't believe I still wantYouAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout you_

Opening her eyes finally she looked around her room and saw the mess she had made, looking over at her cell phone she saw that it blinked she had thirty new texts and twenty voicemails. With a sigh and groan she stood and check her phone, she was about to get rid of the phone when the last text had her name on it. Opening it the text was demanding and something about a voicemail, going to her voicemail she stopped when each one was from the woman with the blue eyes that haunted her. As she closed her phone and was about to cry again a knock at her door snapped her out of it, going to the door she opened it to the person on the other side and stopped. On the other side stood Miranda Priestly, the woman who was causing her all of this pain. The person she was missing and the one she had never told how she felt, the blue eyes looked at her and instantly she felt her façade dissolve and strong arms hold her.

_But I never told youWhat I should have saidNo I never told youI just held it inAnd now I miss everythingAbout you(still you're gone)Can't believe that I still wantYouAfter all the things we'veBeen throughI miss everything about youWithout you _


End file.
